


You Never Know

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy goes fishing with Natsu and Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know

Lucy was drowsy. She sat leaning against Natsu, the fishing pole in her hands close to falling out of her lax grip. The shade provided by the massive trees helped counter the heat emanating off the fire mage. A swarm of dragonflies danced over the shallow edge of the water, one broke free from the group and dashed across deeper water. A large fish broke the water and jumped - just missing the blue winged insect.

"Natsu, have you caught enough fish yet?" Lucy roused herself enough to sit forward and watch the antics of the dragonflies.

"I think one more will be enough." Natsu smiled easily at the blonde who was now entranced watching the flitting insects.

"But I'm really hungry, Natsu!" Happy jabbed his paw at Lucy, "She's gonna eat more than you and me put together. We need five more fishes!"

Irritated, but not energized enough to yell at the blue exceed, Lucy rolled her eyes and deigned to otherwise respond. Instead, she started to pull her fishing line out of the water. To her dismay, she'd finally hooked a fish and it struggled mightily.

"Crap! What do I do? What do I do?" Lucy yelped, "Help me!" Her rod bowed and bucked in her hands. She reeled furiously and wrestled against the pull of the fish.

"Pull harder Lucy!" Happy shouted, his own rod forgotten. "It looks delicious!"

The massive fish fighting on the end of Lucy's line jumped out of the water and created a sizable splash. "I'm trying!" She awkwardly stood up and stepped back from the bank of the pond.

"You can do it Luce!" Natsu encouraged, "Just a little more, I think it's getting tired!"

Happy dropped his fishing pole and flew closer, intent on assisting Lucy with landing the fish. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled, startling a yelp from the celestial mage. She stumbled and fell over, with the fish sailing out of the water to smack her in the face.

"Eeeewwwww!" Lucy shuddered and flung the fish away from herself, not so accidentally towards Happy. "Shitty cat!"

Both Natsu and his exceed were laughing heartily. The dragon slayer mage's face was almost as pink as his hair. Happy had his paws clapped over his mouth, "Fu fu fu fu!" easily audible.

Eyes shining, Natsu leapt to his feet and extended a helping hand to his scowling blonde friend. "Don't be mad Luce! This is the biggest fish we've caught all day! We can go back to my place and have a cook-out now!" His fang tipped grin was infectious and gradually Lucy smiled back at her best friend.

"Lucy! Thanks for not squishing my fish!" Happy chortled and snatched up the piscine treat. "It's so yummy looking! I don't wanna share!" He shoved as much of the head as he could into his mouth and started munching.

Lucy shook off Natsu's restraining hands and marched over to the hovering exceed. "Hey!" Her glare intimidated Happy enough so he flew backwards over the pond, out of reach of her infamous Lucy-kick. "Damned cat!" The blonde shook her fist and narrowed her eyes at Happy, stalking closer, trying to intimidate him. So focused on coercing the cat; Lucy didn't watch her footing, tripped over an exposed tree root and with a major splash, fell into the pond.

"Arrggghhh!"

"Fu fu fu!"

"Hahahaha!"

Now giving Natsu as well as Happy the glare of death, Lucy rose out of the pond and slogged her way to shore. "I've had enough. I'm going home."

Natsu pouted, "Aw, a little water never hurt anyone! I went camping with you, you gotta stay for the cook-out."

Lucy stood stock still, hands on her hips and with lips pursed in a tight thin line. "You gotta be kidding me! I'm soaking wet and have mud all over - I look and feel disgusting!"

"How is that different from any other day Lucy?" Happy snickered, making sure to fly higher.

"Luce, I've got fresh clothes for you. I still have your maid outfit! You can serve dinner in it after you wash your clothes!" Natsu grinned, pleased to have solved the most pressing problem. "Or not!" Her furious glower was making Natsu uneasy. "I could wash your clothes for you and you could take a bath?"

"Sounds great!" Lucy smirked. "Wash on gentle cycle and light starch when you iron. I'll need something to read in the bath as I relax and perhaps a nice drink." She crossed her arms over her angrily heaving chest. "And you'll have to clean my shoes."

Happy and Natsu stood there and listened to Lucy's demands. Happy chortled, "You're the one with thumbs, good luck with all this extra work! I'm taking my fish and splitting! Fu fu fu!"

"Whatever Happy! Leave some for the cookout and I'll see you later!" Natsu waved goodbye to his exceed. "Okay, okay! Let's get going!" Natsu attached the brace of earlier caught fish to a stout stick and slung it over his shoulder. Lucy carried the fishing rods and followed behind, cursing her smelly and wet clothes chafing her skin as they hiked back to Natsu and Happy's cottage.

Lucy dropped the gear and shouldered past her friend as soon as the humble house was in sight. "I need to get out of these dank clothes!" She rushed into the cottage and dashed into the bathroom, stripping quickly and tossing the offending garments into the hallway. Through the door she shouted, "Bring me something warm to drink!"

"Good idea!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear. He shouted through the bathroom door, "A drink is coming right up Luce! I'll get your clothes clean in no time!"

Lucy shouted back, "Don't forget something to read - even a magazine...you must have a Sorcerer's Weekly available!" She nosed around the cabinets and drawers of his bathroom. She filled the tub up with hot water and dumped in a handful of bath salts she found hiding at the back of a shelf. She giggled to find bubble bath next to the bath salts and poured in a healthy amount of that as well. The blonde was feeling almost charitable as she climbed into the soothing water and mounds of bubbles. Bubble bath isn't really something I imagine Natsu buying - who left this here?

Natsu knocked on the bathroom door and pushed it open immediately. He grinned as Lucy shrieked, "I've got your drink and reading material." He used the magazine to deflect the shampoo bottle she launched at him.

"Baka! You can't be in here when I'm in the bath!"

"What? I was there when you were using the pond as a bath. How else am I supposed to bring you everything you demanded?" Natsu set down the drink and magazine on the edge of the tub and exited before Lucy could hurl any more bottles at him. He closed the door and rested his back up against it, sighing. Maybe she needs her back washed for her - how dead would she kill me?

Lucy sighed at the spiced whiskey drink. I asked for something warm...ah, close enough for Natsu I guess. She shrugged and took a sip, wincing at the strong alcohol taste. Grabbing the magazine, she started flipping through the pages and idly reading the articles that interested her. "Hey! I don't hear you doing anything!" Lucy bellowed.

"Right!" Natsu shot his fist up in the air, "Clean clothes, then food!" He scooped the dripping garments up in his arms, raced down the hallway and entered the kitchen, making his way to the corner where his washing machine sat. He shoved the sodden mass inside, added detergent and slapped the machine on.

When the machine was finished washing, Natsu had all the fish filleted and prepped for cooking. The outdoor fire-pit already lit, the grill already in position - just needing the fire to burn down to coals.

Natsu pulled Lucy's garments out of the washer and quickly dried them with his fire magic. Knocking on the bathroom door, he cleared his throat. "A-hem, Luce! I've got your clothes ready for you!"

Giggling was his only answer. He could hear the water of the tub splashing about and the sound of pages rustling. "Oi! Luce!"

"What?"

"I'm almost ready to start cooking! Put some clothes on and come out!" He opened the door just enough to thrust Lucy's things inside and dropped them, quickly shutting the door and running back to the kitchen.

Lucy drained the last of her drink and toed the stopper out of the drain. She stumbled out of the tub, pulling a towel off of a hook on the back of the door and dried herself. She dressed in her freshly cleaned clothes and sighed with pleasure. Leaving the bathroom, she padded down the hallway in her bare feet, following her nose to the backyard and fire-pit.

"Lucy! I was kinda bored without you!" Natsu pouted. "How much did you like fishing?"

"Lots until I fell in the pond, " Lucy slowly answered. "To be truthful, I would just as soon sit there writing or hanging out and let just you and Happy fish. I don't think fish wrangling is really my thing."

Natsu patted Lucy's hand, "Well, trying new things for your partner is just what a friend would do - you never know what you'll like until you try it."

Lucy fought against a blush, sure that Natsu didn't know how suggestive his statement could be taken as. Blandly she replied, "Yah, I think this is the first time you're cooking for me, let's see how much I like that!"


End file.
